


magnolia

by divine_chicken



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Major Character Death ( only on the first snippet ), Scar kisses, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_chicken/pseuds/divine_chicken
Summary: Three accumulated Reina/Mikoto snippets.  I really hope you enjoy!





	magnolia

🥀

" I couldn't do it, " Reina whispers . " I was always there, always vigilant, always ready to move .... But when she needed me the most , I couldn't do anything ."   
The lines on her face were deeper than ever, like soft soil being ploughed . A dark cloud passed over her eyes, its rain falling as tears on her cheeks .  
" I ask of you, Orochi . What kind of retainer is that , but a failure ? What kind of retainer lets the woman she protects, the woman she loves most of all , die?"

🌸

Mikoto takes her face in her palms gently . She starts planting soft kisses on her scarred face .  
" Milady ... You shouldn't waste your time like this -"  
" Hush ." Her voice is stern .  
" ... You'd really waist your time on some ugly scars?" Reina whispers .  
Mikoto nods .  
" Matter-of-factly, I would . I think they add to your beauty ." He places another soft kiss - Reina realises she smells strongly of cherry blossoms. How beautiful .

🌹

Mikoto tucks some of the stray hairs behind her ear .  
" Are you excited for tomorrow?" She tenderly asks , shifting so Reina rests comfortably against her chest.  
Reina chuckles .  
" Of course... I'm getting married to the most beautiful woman in Hoshido."  
Mikoto laughs wonderfully .  
" Oh, you ladykiller..."   
She watches Reina lean into her palm and sigh contently .   
" You're going to be so beautiful," Mikoto gently coos .   
Reina hums contently .  
" They say lovers shouldn't sleep together before marriage ."   
Mikoto looks at their bare skin .  
" Well, we failed in that department..."


End file.
